Cedric Sneer
Cedric Sidney Sneer is one of the series' major protagonists. He is the timid son of industrial mogul Cyril Sneer, and Bert Raccoon's best friend. Biography Cedric Sneer is Cyril Sneer's only son, and one of the raccoons' best allies. Cedric is employed by his father, mostly delegated to managing Cyril's humongous hordes of money and various accounting tasks. However, Cedric would rather be joining Bert and the rest of the gang in their Evergreen Forest adventures. In his free time, Cedric loves to explore the forest with Bert and Broo. He went to college in Eastern Canada, where he studied accounting, and business and money management. Cedric was raised entirely by Cyril. As referenced in Courting Disaster!, Cedric has few memories of his mother, and sometimes asks Cyril to tell him about her. Personality Cedric is soft-spoken and shy by nature. He loves to hang out around Bert and the gang, and is one of their best team players and allies. In Bully for You!, Melissa Raccoon even says Cedric is "the sweetest person I know." Cedric dates Sophia Tutu, whom he absolutely adores. He is especially gentle and romantic with her. Cedric is also very athletic and into team sports, including baseball and hockey. In The Raccoons on Ice, Cedric took a secret identity as a star hockey player, helped the Raccoons play against Cyril's Bears for the future of Evergreen Lake. Cedric dreams of someday being discovered by a pro hockey scout. Appearances Cedric appears in all four TV specials, and all but Last Legs!, during which he was away at accounting camp. Relationships Cyril Sneer Cedric is Cyril's son, and calls him "Pop". He dearly loves his father, and cares and supports him very much, but often gets worried whenever Cyril may be going too far or taking risks. Cedric can also be afraid of Cyril when he gets angry, such as in The Raccoons and the Lost Star. Sophia Tutu Cedric and Sophia have been dating since The Raccoons on Ice. Cedric loves Sophia, but he may sometimes go to lengths to impress her or make her happy. She disappears halfway through the series, but can still be seen holding hands with Cedric during the opening theme. The Pigs Like his father, Cedric regards the pigs as employees, but treats them with far more respect. The pigs refer to him as "Master Cedric". In episodes like Bully for You!, Cedric and the pigs even go out of their way to support each other. Bert Raccoon Cedric is Bert's best friend, and Bert even calls him "buddy". Bert and Cedric are very often seen together in the Evergreen Forest. The two are very supportive of each other; Bert always tries to stick up for Cedric, and Cedric is always eager to try something new with Bert. Ralph Raccoon Melissa Raccoon Snag Lisa Raccoon Schaeffer Broo Bentley Raccoon Miss Primrose Gertie Raccoon Voices * Fred Little (1980-1983) * Marvin Goldhar (1985-1991) * Normand Chouinard (French version) Gallery TheChristmasRaccoons4.jpg|Cedric captured along with his father 34 - Cyril Sneer Breaks The Fourth Wall.png|Cedric and Cyril Kidcedric.png|Cedric as a kid Vlcsnap-2017-02-06-05h55m16s671.png|Bert and Cedric Cedric and Sophia in Raccoons on Ice.jpg|Cedric meets Sophia for the first time Cedricdoit.jpg|Cedric gets hugged by Sophia Intervention.jpg|Cedric's friends try to convince him to help Maskedcrusader.jpg|Cedric in disguise Cast Of Thousands.jpg|Signing Bert's cast PortalCedric.jpg|Baseball Player Cedric Cedric 1.jpg|Cedric is surprised Cedric 2.jpg|Cedric is amused by his father's performance Cedric 4.jpg|Cedric goes fishing Cedric 5.jpg|Cedric is injured Cedric looks out window.jpg|Cedric looks out the window Cedric 6.jpg|Cedric catches the football Cedric 8.jpg|Cedric is down in the dumps Cedric 10.jpg|Cedric overhears a secret... Cedric 9.jpg|Skydiver Cedric Cedric and Sophia 3.jpg|Cedric with his girlfriend I Got The Ball.jpg|Nice catch! Stargazers.jpg|Cedric and his buddy stargazing Syd Leech 8.jpg|Cedric with his "uncle" The First Time We Meet.jpg|Love at first sight! What a Nightmare.jpg|Cedric has a horrific nightmare about Bonneville Knox Cedric and Sophia 4.jpg|Sophia gives Cedric a warm hug Cedric and Sophia 5.jpg|Cedric and Sophia riding bikes together Cedric and Sophia 6.jpg|Cedric tells Sophia about his ancestor, Excalibur Cedric and Sophia 7.jpg|Cedric and his girlfriend formally dressed Cedric and Sophia 8.jpg|Cedric offers his love flowers Cedric and Sophia 9.jpg|Going for a moonlight canoe ride with her boyfriend Cedric and Sophia 10.jpg|Cedric tries to warn his girlfriend Busted.jpg|Cedric and Sophia are busted Baseball Rivalry.jpg|Cedric feuds with his best friend Cedric hugs his father.png|'Oh Pop,You're All Heart' Cedric Hugs His Father Cedric when he was a baby.png|Cedric When He Was A Baby Awww....Cedric and Cyril photo.png|Awww.....A Father And Son Photo 28 - Awww.....Cyril And Cedric Hug Each Other.png|Awww.....Cyril And Cedric Hug The Three Compadres.png|Bert, Cedric, and Ralph dressed up in costumes ANightToRemember.jpg|Ralph, Bert and Cedric (1) 5DA93848-7B1A-41F2-8108-D01367D90661.png|Ralph, Bert and Cedric (2) Bert and Bentley 4.jpg|Bert, Ralph, Bentley and Cedric TheIntruders.jpg|Ralph and Cedric (1) Trapped.jpg|Ralph and Cedric (2) IngridBellamour.jpg|Ingrid, Melissa, Ralph, Bert, Cedric, and Lady Baden-Baden PaperbackHero.jpg|Sir Malcolm Havelock, Bert, and Cedric Scan014.jpg|Model sheet D52BBB13-2A5D-44A3-A99C-D165D937CC96.jpeg C6D668CE-22AA-4110-9CC5-4B4705CAAD76.jpeg 7542D9C2-F489-497B-896A-A6E3D87149D3.png 06C5CC03-B491-4BCF-9BB8-CBC5697E88D2.png 8E648690-635F-4E39-AC48-FBBEE0DF6389.png 865AF208-51C6-4D7F-887F-C4400090A9BF.png C4088F59-6540-4098-B44F-B22EC02940F7.png BC4A664B-36A7-4D4C-AE66-B4A8007448E1.png CB08ABE4-0B8D-433A-B067-850890F721BD.png 303ED7DA-863E-4F69-9FD2-4272B00B6C10.png 7943BB34-BF45-4E81-8F30-9D638B2A88FA.jpeg 459CB525-5C75-4812-9773-B7B9B1FEF4F3.jpeg 1AB3B55D-99E3-4F8D-A670-DBDDA20C9C8C.png FA5C4C4E-2E71-47B6-B976-D1A316D29B22.png 34D20F54-E0BA-4BA4-AD86-B1E7E29AB976.png EEE1BD5B-1EFF-457F-B602-714F9EEAB7D3.jpeg C0670E3B-739E-4917-9351-4F3BF0244D90.png 1C76FAA7-B850-465C-8EE6-BC84E5BB0B68.png B7BA14E2-12FF-4BC8-86F2-F703C82844E5.png 031A6F80-C7DC-41D2-B7BD-0A89E130C41A.png B66A39AE-2BC3-4C59-8EB6-918D4D160186.png F1F3F6B8-A6E0-40C2-959A-C069596F8F04.png 69A2812A-222A-464E-BA2D-5BFE53D6DDD7.png B026B890-3070-4CDA-87F1-C996D3D2F00F.png 473DCA07-B3D3-4BBA-9CD2-81615B0B41BA.png F05EAC90-614F-47FC-BD66-76D8E2A153DA.png CBB533D3-8625-4D78-98E0-6BD20CD91E45.png D398445E-5CE9-4AA1-8DA5-752C3CC9CCB5.png BF0AFE06-0F41-4D6C-AE31-BF020E8C967A.png C92FE227-DDCE-4F29-9A77-1BB90D970713.png 7F726BBE-71C2-4392-8BDA-450E668FAB67.png C0670E3B-739E-4917-9351-4F3BF0244D90.png B7BA14E2-12FF-4BC8-86F2-F703C82844E5.png EFE5D6E2-2E49-4017-AC34-440D1ECF31B6.png BA716E48-02EA-4BEF-8719-CAC22423FADD.png E829C670-8810-4D91-9E1F-C8E636F0CBAC.jpeg 0F8B1FBB-DBF3-4B40-BB1A-FD229EF8096B.jpeg E4E15424-3059-4386-A989-885D06F10ECC.jpeg 68D0C9AF-37BC-4781-8382-23DC310F38F4.jpeg BA33332E-FE0C-4A2C-AD47-8E758878E213.png F0922D75-2215-4C71-99E5-F00D29BD7CD2.png 95DDDE2A-ACE5-4C4B-8AD4-1B02A19416BB.jpeg CEF0C6B9-3F98-4037-AE2F-7829B9E4E9B1.png E3609082-130B-440A-96F7-5759141A1A2F.jpeg 19262012-536D-4A50-8D5C-0B31F9204F8A.jpeg 1028B04E-F1CA-4DFB-8C95-34D76C2F701D.jpeg F4684F2E-4B9B-4ED4-8490-043BF80AF13A.jpeg D446F7F1-70B1-4F6B-8044-A8E7ED34C67A.jpeg 74114CDF-84BA-4113-861B-F91A3098C0E2.jpeg 41501952-78A4-435F-A19C-129F026562B7.jpeg 5B736135-FA24-44ED-B5F3-AD985741950B.jpeg BE69B5B5-04E0-4CF1-B304-E50E404F9DF4.png 65EE3C5B-63BA-4F91-9D09-BE96D38F10AA.png 561C1EEA-D268-4B6F-87A5-AF0AED1F3B34.png 5A174BF4-9A0C-4326-8BAF-FF088D031B84.png FD971DCF-000A-46C9-AD14-763D3B32B61C.jpeg E9980ECF-069E-46CB-85E1-F9572DF4D0DA.jpeg F5A70475-82A0-4514-9862-965264F37E6A.jpeg 1D083537-964B-41EA-B4AB-8B71524ECF20.jpeg 4489C22D-9FCE-4EF3-990B-C399D0AA9F5D.jpeg C157334E-EC6A-4D15-932A-DBBBA29E48C3.jpeg 6343677E-A7A9-48E9-9290-ED5A7C519550.jpeg D94AA3A2-17C6-4807-BA0C-810E07AD1E87.jpeg 4CF1C6E2-CFA1-4091-A962-CE4400E05592.jpeg 621D8B84-8E94-4DEB-ACE1-DE3BBAC35797.png E5F953F5-1021-4920-BCBC-2763DC220475.png 0B1D30D8-2B7A-48B4-9473-DFF133F30611.png 95DAF48C-4D55-465D-8E26-D3D4F25CD14A.jpeg E71C0381-153E-464C-BD9F-453245BD4C44.png D8BCC5DC-515A-43B4-901D-9BB7AFFB5C6F.png 59796917-6D97-441D-A800-E444E66620FA.png 83A574C8-4238-4D04-ABF2-5F45319796F0.jpeg B58013BC-3AA3-4456-A4BA-1B29FBD8C24F.jpeg 425CC884-0886-4291-B552-8FE2245E9F3C.jpeg 9740F95A-E142-4A90-8E47-3A3AC07ED48D.jpeg 28609B57-1625-4FE3-9C4A-69018A065F87.jpeg E2308563-6532-47BD-A756-D7D09E729ACF.jpeg A1CED436-0076-4C55-ACB9-C679198F4494.jpeg 831BC71A-C511-498A-9258-E7F17FBAAEB3.jpeg B621152B-2588-4A65-BB0F-A6A709C56A95.jpeg 6468BE69-010D-4BFC-B899-C98F4F2D3B52.jpeg C0118985-DBEA-44AA-A06D-68331F204AC4.jpeg 5C7B395E-4B26-460B-8E8D-89C11C1E7F86.jpeg BE42AC8B-5894-4450-9CB5-DAD813A1185E.jpeg 3D6B357A-A064-4E24-B9C4-3E6828C382C0.png BD784D29-9CAA-480E-B083-5D2C33575329.png 88580D09-3874-47AA-8250-51B5BC3A62F5.jpeg 2049E35C-7E5C-40AE-BD49-A194C6D7E06C.jpeg 104568BE-0918-40B8-8265-AC3FBE9E4B9E.jpeg 9C6837F3-F345-47C4-BED4-CEEA7838B579.png D3C18FB8-2AF2-45DF-B3BB-A9B12113AD68.png 8B29F378-DF8B-4B46-AB01-D99A3F436978.jpeg E4C5137B-3B07-4B61-BEF3-865F6BF5F93D.png 31EF26E0-53CE-456F-8E8A-227897902429.jpeg 69C1000E-21F1-4B90-8B7D-9BD6EFE06235.jpeg 698D2A6A-1C89-4BCB-BD4A-2C1C37E5B030.png 55400BB5-D31A-41BA-9137-A9908F9261F0.png 62879940-FCE4-4FD2-B575-F4C5A9DC68F9.png E342E621-6D81-45D6-9589-D87427C11855.png 9E4CC60B-ECC3-44F0-B154-7717B4826C66.png 7D97D101-433F-4F4E-BCC1-C018DBE8F992.png F2565864-CFFF-4712-9305-227AD1377C1E.png 52750D66-C48D-4E36-9BB4-833B7C69ACD3.png DC31695E-7102-4540-917E-9824BB36B719.png B6CBE3A8-F2CA-45EB-8CB9-C3E418D33AF1.png A89EE1C6-1D1C-4F86-AAF1-F32A6D79BE1D.png 30F29652-846F-4CD7-A9FB-DA1FD4D3C040.png 96E3E81C-9D44-4A67-8569-49DCD8AFE301.png 14AA5B03-7370-483C-AA0C-E10D1C57691D.png 0E1991B8-1D57-4064-A953-0F5884452FBD.png FB615F80-D5D7-4696-8369-B69E405D7B5C.png D6262F5B-7AAD-4387-9DD1-BE64B633C7AE.png 57807DE7-BA4A-443F-A386-5699C23B327C.png 7F9BD67F-4760-45D1-8982-83281BC236AB.png 9F79331B-29AE-45A4-A5C8-660D28C16E85.png E9FAF716-781B-42C3-AB5E-99C0672FA98A.png 5E56F4CF-1AF3-4555-A448-F257CC4393C5.png 68BBAB12-5FA1-435E-AF59-2896AE62FE65.png F58DB79C-892E-49CF-AB99-BCDCBBB5C769.png 69390BC3-BC9F-4386-9675-092CBA665C04.png C801F96F-C0FC-4E8D-ADA7-1A9B9254A1F4.png D073170B-1EFB-45C6-9F88-CA3A3F79B055.png 8CEA8852-7237-4300-83D3-86000101CBAD.png 4EEE1E8D-116E-476E-85B1-57233BF1AEC9.png 20BB64BE-58BE-480D-AFAC-055581DAB25D.png C6AB8E92-7BA6-4848-ABAA-1B649974C389.png AAE000B6-95D6-47EF-8B0B-1481058D350F.png F7E46099-1F8D-49F1-851C-DBA3F51C7905.png CB6BB676-6AA8-4ACB-A562-78F091C2D430.png 614EF2DC-495F-4043-B477-388A33892B19.png 0A853D03-8AAB-45A4-89C1-08605584BE57.png BA8168DB-033C-4573-BF6C-97F94A8FDB14.png 9472BE24-FF18-43CB-913F-949E682024EC.png 108B6B53-EBAD-4CF7-85B5-D9154A14EE16.png F11A81F8-D9B0-4BC6-835B-342F41AB8DA1.png 8F61EEA5-D42C-4124-A5B3-026956F8476E.png D78A6DCC-C236-4E54-8F7D-A815E6B131C1.png F6912262-C600-4F82-A9C5-B115DBA8E5DA.png 16D778BA-6345-4D60-A4F6-C86C1FEF592A.png 2720FAF9-537B-42C4-B84A-5C7850B045C5.png 168F8F47-582E-45B8-943E-C6E91A909BE3.png B7BF7395-A118-4B7D-867D-6307388F1646.png 3F5FBE29-FA96-4920-8682-78583E0FC44E.png 71CB9B5A-3FDD-4BDB-9D08-F7FB2B487EA2.jpeg 598031C7-4752-45D8-AB09-BCF0EFF6E170.jpeg B9B49081-33C7-43BF-8841-E362317D20D2.jpeg 994B2C05-5D4B-4C19-A308-5EC6A428D9CF.jpeg BD4C3154-D7D2-4BB9-BD26-5FE29D39E9BC.png BC743B4B-4FFE-4FFB-BFF1-5C5BD0371F0E.png 193B840E-728E-4F08-860C-FC912B935D76.png 2F75515F-C722-4197-B23D-49641F471720.png 9AA2D44B-CD2E-48D6-97AC-B256A4E07FF7.png D6453BE1-FA16-4D3D-83D7-C801288BCFE5.png 3389FB1A-8E0C-4A0C-8B3F-04EE6D0C776F.png FF02BD8A-1558-4B60-BF98-7F17C9DF07BB.png 0AA43708-CE69-4439-BAB0-D2A50F459D21.png 2069C7F3-DC86-40FD-96DF-EC7F6272F2B4.png FEF3D577-804A-4BC5-A43C-7E9DC39EE045.png 6C63A1B7-5036-4654-8729-DC27B0621209.png 584A6F38-3705-4FEF-BC4C-5D410BBB98B0.png 028D890E-4426-4828-BCD1-67980455A7A5.png 2462D8B6-2185-479C-8DEC-829E4336DD29.png 242AEE26-8F8E-4931-99A2-F7D2865C32DB.png DC7110E1-807F-4EE1-A7C7-3B1D4B01B16D.png ADD5115A-FD1C-48BD-8DA1-C1F8AAB99E43.png 4E2AA7A5-4288-450E-A686-6BB7FD905955.png 4DA88504-F0FE-4253-82B8-F96AF9F8AD0F.jpeg 9F2B1188-B72E-4000-8609-855891919636.jpeg 3A18F976-7CF2-43C6-A7A7-6F4BCE0E224B.png DE5E44A4-5FA6-46C6-BAAB-055B8CEB0E5D.png 37F9490E-D905-44D3-BD75-4DE528AFF93F.png D1BE503A-155A-4C5A-A90D-F9CEB576B2CB.png 33ABA513-E457-45C9-A52A-D16869628453.png EC2C7596-E6CF-41EA-B15C-D1F90862F110.png AFAE262F-7DA3-476B-9A45-90D36CCB7E1F.png 4873E4C7-5BB5-4F9A-9E85-1CE998DA085E.png 6A26371C-65F4-4BDB-B6F4-578275BB31EB.png A64F1171-57F8-4F0E-8C9F-3415B4D17D87.jpeg 33D969A6-9F2A-4299-8613-A5F8E5D9C268.png F235BFA6-79D7-4DB6-9478-FBFEC373ABCA.png What A Show.jpg 984A5F29-2996-45BB-B01E-2C9C2E2ACBD2.png F6E5B957-C703-4CD3-8ECD-03D982544BC4.png F2F78AF3-885D-419F-B671-73079039257D.jpeg 43289961-002C-4481-B543-DF826D2FB5FF.png 8B74AF57-76A0-4DF5-9CA6-4C6D66AFD257.png I Wish Lisa Had Come....jpg Mmm...Cheesecake!.jpg 898B9FB8-7FC7-4AF1-A9DF-8FEC5F5E59A5.png CC06D4D2-6BFC-4866-9388-849254954FD2.png AFFB7F0A-D693-483C-9B97-0BFE8C91D2A5.png 62FCDB52-C2B0-495D-9E62-23480A577D7C.png 6373535E-0B52-47B3-933F-16F75776B407.png 32698750-5D5A-4A0F-A1DC-2F51AEC1B286.png 81322E4F-09F7-4324-A3E8-081616A05A03.png A223B70C-A80C-4958-9835-34D6DF125BF5.png CD554D2C-6725-4AE8-B7D2-7140288EE19C.png BB87E951-63FA-405E-A9BD-22731A756EA7.png 869981C0-AC1C-4DD2-83B9-AFFA8D668A99.jpeg 2B8CFC0D-EA15-455B-9B5B-49464C88F7DB.png 1AAD5273-DEE4-4B2F-839D-60D81A057ED7.png Category:Characters of The Raccoons Category:Main characters Category:Heros Category:Cedric Sneer Category:Aardvarks Category:Males